witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Witcher series
'' amerikai borítója, az első novellás kötet a sorozatban]] '' angol borítója, az első witcher regény]] '' angol borítója, az első novellás kötet a sorozatban]] Andrzej Sapkowski fantasy Witcher sorozata (lengyelül: cykl wiedźmiński), novella gyűjteményeket (két kötetbe sűrítve, két történetet kivéve), illetve öt regényt tartalmaz a witcher, Ríviai Geraltról. A könyveket már feldolgozták film, tv sorozat (A Hexer), számítógépes játék (''The Witcher''), képregények és egyéb formában is. Sapkowski regényeinek összességét (a novellák kivételével), Witcher saga (lengyelül: saga o wiedźminie) néven is ismerhetjük - vagy más néven Blood of the Elves saga. Könyvek Megjegyzés: Zárójelben azoknak a könyveknek a címei (körülbelüli fordítás), melyeket még nem fordítottak le angolra. Novella gyűjtemények *''Az utolsó kívánság'' (Ostatnie życzenie) (1993, angol kiadás: 2007) *''A végzet kardja'' (Miecz przeznaczenia) (1992, bár ez a könyv a The Last Wish előtt jelent meg, de később játszódó történeteket tartalmaz.) *''Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna'' (Something Ends, Something Begins) (2000) - a sorozatból mindössze csak kettő játszódik a witcher világában. Regények *''Krew elfów'' (Blood of Elves) (1994) *''Czas pogardy'' (Time of Disdain) (1995) *''Chrzest ognia'' (Baptism of Fire) (1996) *''Wieża jaskółki'' (The Swallow's Tower) (1997) *''Pani jeziora'' (A Tó Úrnőjének) (1999) Előzmények Novellák A witcher sorozat első novellás gyűjteménye egy lengyel sci-fi és fantasy magazinban, a Fantastykában jelent meg. Sapkowski első novelláját a "Wiedźmin"-t ("The Witcher") egy, a magazin által meghirdetett versenyre írta, mellyel harmadik helyezést ért el. Geralt első négy története és a "Droga, z której się nie wraca" ("The Road with No Return") - mely ugyanabban a világban játszódik csak jó pár évvel korábban, mint a witcher történetek – eredetileg a Wiedźmin novellás gyűjteményben jelentek meg. Később mind a tizenöt novellát három könyvbe (melyek már nem kaphatóak) sűrítve a superNOWA lengyel kiadó publikálta. A második novellás gyűjtemény Miecz przeznaczenia (Sword of Destiny) néven jelent meg. Bár a The Last Wish novellás kötet a Miecz przeznaczenia után került kiadásra, a The Last Wish számít az első kötetnek, hiszen - a "Droga, z ktorej się nie wraca"-t kivéve (egyedül ebben nem szerepel Geralt)- tartalmazza a Wiedźmin könyv összes történetét. Habár a The Last Wish új novellákat is tartalmaz, azok mindegyike a Miecz przeznaczenia előttiekben játszódik. A Droga, z której się nie wraca'" novella egy nem hiteles történetet mesél el Geralt és Yennefer házasságáról. A novella később a "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna" című könyvben jelent meg. A kötetben található többi történet egyáltalán nem kapcsolódik a witcher sorozathoz. Néhány lengyel kiadásban azonban, a (Droga, z której się nie wraca) a The Last Wish-ben (vagy a Miecz przeznaczeniában) is megtalálható. Fordítások A novellákat és a regényeket már lefordították cseh, szlovák, német, orosz, litván, francia, portugál és spanyol nyelvekre is. A Ostatnie życzenie (The Last Wish) első novella gyűjtemény angol fordítása 2007-ben jelent meg az Egyesült Királyságban, a Gollancz kiadó gondozásában. Az Egyesült Államokban az Orbit kiadó publikálta 2008 áprilisában. A Gollanz kiadó úgy döntött, hogy a második novellás gyűjtemény (The Sword of Destiny) helyett, a Witcher Saga első kötetét a Krew elfówt (Blood of Elves) fogja kiadni az Egyesült Királyságban, rögtön a The Last Wish után. Bár a novellák korábban játszódnak mint a regények - melyekben új szereplők is megjelennek, akik később a regényekben a főbb karakterekké válnak. A Blood of Elves az Egyesült Államokban 2009-ben fog megjelenni, az Orbit kiadó gondozásában. A "Witcher" név eredete Eredetileg a witcher' szó wiedźmin-t jelent (lengyelül). Az angol fordítás – melyet Andrzej Sapkowski is előnyben részesített – eredetileg hexer volt, és nemzetközileg is ezt használták a film adaptáció esetében is. Azonban a CD Projekt úgy döntött, hogy a The Witcher számítógépes játékban a witcher nevet preferálja és melyet aztán Danusi Stok is használt a The Last Wish fordítása során. Később Sapkowski is a witcher szót használta fel, a '' Historia i fantastyka'' című könyvében. Alternatívaként még a warlock kifejezést szokás használni az angol fordításokban, és bár vitatható, de az angol nyelvújítás szerint a witcher név jobban kifejezi Geralt mesterségét. A witcher megnevezést a számítógépes játék készítői mellett az angol The Last Wish fordítója is felhasználta. A Witcher kitalált univerzumában, a witcher szó egy megcsonkított formája a witch (boszorkány) kifejezésnek (mely a lengyel wiedźma szó pontos fordítása). A witcher, a sorcerersek (varázslónők) által használt megnevezési forma azon férfiakra, akik rendelkeznek bizonyos szintű (korlátozott) mágikus képességekkel. Beállítottság és történet Mind a novellákat, mind pedig a regényeket a lengyel fantasy bestsellerei között tartják számon. Geralt történetei legfőképp a főhős kissé ironikus humoráért, és a modern kulturális problémákkal történő összefonódása miatt váltak elismerté (pl. a Gathering of the Wizardsban szereplő egyik varázsló folyamatosan panaszkodik az ökológiai problémák miatt). Mindemellett eléggé ellentmond a hagyományos fantasy formáknak. Itt nincs fekete-fehér, tisztán gonosz vagy jó elkülönítés. Másfelől Geralt világa nem egy tipikus dark-fantasy (ahol minden karakter többé-kevésbé gonosz). Sapkowski megpróbálja a 'szürkeséget' minden téren megjeleníteni (pl. az egyik helyi uralkodó vérfertőző kapcsolatban áll a saját lányával, őt az író egy törődő apának mutatja be – legalábbis Geralt világának normái szerint). A The Blood of the Elves saga öt regényt tartalmaz, melyekben Sapkowski összekapcsolja a novellákban lévő cselekményszálakat - és újakat is ad hozzájuk. Geralton kívül a történetek másik központi karaktere Ciri hercegnő. Az ő történetük az Északi Királyság és a Nilfgaard Birodalom közt dúló küzdelmek hátterében kerül bemutatásra. Adaptációk Képregények 1993 és 1995 között, Sapkowski történeteit 6 képregényben dolgozták fel, Maciej Parowski (történet), Bogusław Polch (rajz) és maga Sapkowski. Ezek a következők: *Droga bez powrotu (The Road with No Return, a "Droga, z której się nie wraca" novella alapján) *Geralt (a "Wiedźmin" novella alapján) *Mniejsze zło (Lesser Evil novella alapján, ugyanazzal a címmel) *Ostatnie życzenie (The Last Wish novella alapján, ugyanazzal a címmel) *Granica możliwości (Border of ability novella alapján, ugyanazzal a címmel) *Zdrada (Betrayal, egy felhasználatlan elképzelés az egyik novellához, melyet ehhez a képregényhez használtak fel) Jelenleg a CD Projekt egy újabb képregény sorozat előkészítésén dolgozik, a három legfontosabb novella - illetve a regények - alapján: Kwestia ceny (A Matter of Price), Miecz przeznaczenia (Sword of Destiny) és Coś więcej (Something More). Film és sorozat A Wiedźmin film (2001) és tv sorozat (2003) nemzetközileg A Hexer néven jelent meg. A filmet (és a tv sorozatot egyaránt) Marek Brodzki rendezte, Michał Szczerbic írta, a gyártásvezető pedig Lew Rywin volt. Geralt szerepét Michał Żebrowski játszotta el, a zenét Grzegorz Ciechowski komponálta. A film alapvetően a ki nem adott tv sorozat két órába sűrített változata volt, mely nagyon gyenge kritikát kapott a rajongóktól és a kritikusoktól egyaránt. " A 13 részes sorozat az ezt követő évben jelent meg. A sorozat már sokkal összefüggőbbre sikerült, mint a "kissé" zavaros film, de ennek ellenére bukás lett. A tv sorozat később nem hivatalosan feliratokkal az interneten is feltűnt. Játékok Szerepjáték (papír alapú) 2001-ben a MAG Sapkowski könyvei alapján kiadott egy papír alapú szerepjátékot a Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni (The Witcher: A Game of Imagination) néven. Számítógépes játék 2007-ben jelent meg a CD Projekt által fejlesztett számítógépes szerepjáték, a The Witcher, mely Sapkowski művein alapszik. Európában október 26-án, az Egyesült Államokban pedig október 30-án jelent meg. Minden eddigi műnél nagyobb reklámot kapott és - habár ez volt a CD Projekt első játéka - nagyszerű fogadtatásban részesült Európában és az Egyesült Államokban egyaránt. A számítógépes játék öt évvel a Pani jeziora (az utolsó könyv a sorozatban) vége után játszódik. A CD Projekt már készíti a következő részt The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings címmel, ami 2011. május 17-én jelenik majd meg. Mobil telefonos játék A The Witcher: Crimson Trail (lengyelül: Wiedźmin: Krwawy Szlak) vagy más néven A Witcher mobil, egy mobil telefonos akciójáték, melyet a Breakpoint fejlesztette és adta ki, a CD Projekt licencel. Ebben a játékban Geralt gyermekkorába nyerhetünk betekintést. Az ifjú Geralt egy nagyon ígéretes tanítvány, aki kiképzését követően készen áll arra, hogy professzionális szörnyvadásszá, egy witcherré váljon. Kártyajáték Két kártyajáték jelent meg a CD Projekt A Witcher számítógépes játéka alapján, melyeket Kuźnia Gier tervezte meg. Az egyik a Wiedźmin: Promocyjna Gra Karciana (A Witcher: Kaland Kártyajáték) Kuźnia Gier által került kiadásra, és a lengyel játékboltokban forgalmazzák, míg a másik a Wiedźmin: Promocyjna Gra Karciana (A Witcher Promo Kártyajáték) egy egyszerűbb kártyajáték, mely néhány országban A Witcher számítógépes játék gyűjtői kiadása mellé adták. Internet böngészős játék A one2tribe csapata által - a CD Projekt Red megbízásából - fejlesztett The Witcher: Versus egy ' ingyenes', flash alapú, internet böngészős játék, mely 2008-ban indult el. A játékban három faj egyikét kiválasztva kell karaktert generálnunk, akivel majd halálos csatákat vívhatunk a többi játékossal. Amikor először bejelentkezünk a Versus-ba (ami a thewitcher.com forum profilunkhoz van csatolva, ha már regisztrálva vagyunk) három karakter közül választhatunk: Witcher, Sorceress, Frightener. Az angol nyelvű wikia oldalról fordítva. cs:Sága o zaklínači de:Geralt-Saga dk:Witcher serien en:Witcher series es:La saga del brujo fr:Catégorie:La Saga du Sorceleur it:Serie Witcher lt:Raganiaus ciklas pl:Cykl wiedźmiński ru:Ведьмак (серия романов)